


Orgy Ship

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Thor Ragnarock
Genre: Blow Job, Chastity Cage, Cock Cage, Control, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Ownership, dub con, implied threesome, jeff goldbloom, orgy ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: Loki's time with the Grandmaster was short, but it proved to be interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

“So uh. I'd ask whats a hot guy like you doing on a ship like this but uh...” His golden sleeve gestured to the surrounding attractions. “I think we both know this is where anyone with a certain level of physical attractiveness ends up eventually.” 

Loki had to admit, the man was not entirely without his charm. There had always been a kind of overall attraction to those who bolstered themselves up without a smidge of self awareness. Not that he would want to find himself remaining in the Grandmaster's company on a long term basis. But considering his current situation, there were worse places to be. “And here I thought you liked me for my wit.”

“Of course I do. Hey hey of course I do.” He smiled, blue lips thinning as they stretched. His fingers caught in the thick black curls as he tugged on them playfully. His smile was the most insincere of things, so full of smug confidence that it crossed right over the boarder into absolute shamelessness. “Now uh...don't take this the wrong way and I uh...I certainly wouldn't want to make you feel rushed into any situation under duress. But...” he looked over at the trio of alien women, barely clothed and fondling one another hotly for the amusement of some of the party guests. “You don't make it onto my private ship for the promise of you admittedly excellent company alone.”

In truth, he wasn't shocked in the least. The man was oiled up with more than just expensive perfumes. He just had that personality which screamed rampant hedonism without repentance. Not that Loki was in any position to judge. “Oh? Well if you'd like me to join to girl on the couch...” he pretended to rise, lingering just long enough for the master of Sakaar to reach out and grab him by the wrist.

“Not so fast. Heh. Not so fast my little fallen star.” 

Loki hummed, managing the perfect equilibrium of coquettish innocence. “My lord?” he asked, batting his eyelashes as he allowed himself to be drug back to the couch cushions. 

“Loki, Loki.” He waved two fingers as he swung the dark haired god into his lap, bringing the hand up to his lips. “You are my friend here. And I take care of my friends I...buy them nice clothing.” Loki smiled and bowed his head, looking down at the delightful leather garb he wore. “I make sure they have comfortable surroundings. I give them the best food the best entertainment...” The Grandmaster's eyes were full of expectation the same way a lion expects a gazelle to provide him with a full meal. “And I like to think, as the benevolent ruler of all of Sakaar, that I don't ask for much in return so please, please.” He help up his hand. “Don't feel any need to call me 'my lord'.”

“No?”

“No. No. Simply, my liege or, master or Grandmaster of course of if you're feeling particularly giving, you uh uh might go with Sire.”

“Of course, Sire.” Loki's tone became honey coated as he reached up and gently stroked the sides of the Grandmaster's chin. “I am but your humble courtier. Anything I can do to assure you of my utter gratitude for your chivalry...well...” he returned to cheeky smile. “You have but to ask.” 

“Just ask huh?” He shifted his shoulders. “Well since you put it that way, I think, while my guests enjoy themselves, I would uh...like to enjoy myself a bit too.” 

“Oh?” Loki felt a kind of twisting giddiness in his stomach. “And how might I aid in that?”

“You could start, and this is just an idea here, by getting on your knees.” 

Loki was no stranger to games such as this. The part of him that might resent being told to kneel was minor in comparison to the knowledge that he and the Grandmaster were playing one another equally. It was obvious that the man liked him well enough, but did not entirely trust him. That was why he put in so much effort to keep him close. Which mean that while Loki played him for the sake of having some status in this far away trash world, he knew he was being played and might very well be enjoying that part. But then, Loki knew that he knew. But did the Grand master know that Loki knew.

Such intrigue sang like a choir praising him. 

Loki slid down off the couch, his knees on the thick orange shag carpeting. He positioned himself easily between the Grandmaster's knees, putting his hands on his lap. “Like this, Sire?”

“Umoh. Well yes that is a start now isn't it?” He looked away from Loki for a moment and gestured to the women trying to melt into one another. “Ladies, more tongue less clothing please. Thank you. Such good sports, aren't they?” He shared a light laugh with the gathered audience. He sighed contentedly, drawing aside the folds of his skirts and letting Loki come face to face with his semi-erect cock. “Now, why don't you go ahead and get started while I watch these ladies, huh?”

Loki's pride was firmly pricked. He gave a brief snort of derision, annoyed that his efforts might be overlooked in favor of a quarter of trollops who had been paid to show up. “Ehem...,Sire. If I may...”

“Shuuu. Shush shush shush. I don't need to talk right now. Okay. Loki no talkie. Come on, open those lips put that tongue to work.” He thumbed Loki's bottom lip in the most condescending manner possible, pulling it open before placing a hand on the back of his head and dipping it down. 

Loki did not have the chance to utter a protest before the head of his patron's dick pushed up into his lips, solidly holding his tongue down. A firm tap on the back of his head informed him that he was in exactly the position the Grandmaster wanted him in. He turned red, not merely with embarrassment, but cold fury! He had expected some manner of sexual commiseration. Really he would have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to tell that the man intended to get gratification from him! But he had expected to be involved in the exchange! Not merely...present!

“There we go. Good boy.” The Grandmaster let go and lay back, arms outstretched on the back of the couch as his standard grin returned. “Ladies, keep going.” He instructed as they began to strip down to nothing, their fingers and lips playing with one another happily. He sat there for a few long moments, waiting patiently for something before he rolled his eyes. “You know I can't help but feel that someone here has been given a job that they're not uh...not putting their best effort into.”

Loki swallowed his pride. He would have to swallow more than that if he wanted to remain on good footing here. He widened his stance and pressed his head down slowly, taking in the hard length an inch at a time. He tightened his jaw, slurping up with false enthusiasm. Loki pulled his head up, popping the cock free before pressing down once more, letting himself get a feel for the man he had to pleasure.

“Ouh. Very nice. Very nice. Ahahaha. No teeth. No teeth. There we go.” He gave instructions as if ordering a dog to behave itself, expecting obedience without effort. Once Loki had found the desired pace, he nodded and his position relaxed, content to let the god behave like a self propelling Fleshlight. 

Loki felt his jaw tense, but he could not afford an ill times movement. Instead he chose to let the most lewd noises fly, sloppily letting drool spill from his lips. He pumped his head along the shaft, humming so as to let it sound as if he were being gagged by the man (tough in all honesty he probably could have held the entire thing in my throat without great difficulty). 

The Grandmaster ignored him, save for a hard noise of pleasure as he continued to let the women hold his attention. He gave them directions occasionally, and it should not have surprised Loki to see he knew their names. Obviously this was not their first time at one of his entertainments. 

Loki did not like being used. But he LOATHED being outright ignored! He stiffened his resolve and moved himself to the base, letting the walls of his throat widen to accommodate the thick push down into him! When he heard the Grandmaster pause in his talking, he knew he had done something well, and managed to look up at the blue lipped fiend from his position. But the gold draped diva still had his focus on the more entertaining sight of the ladies. 

Loki's brain buzzed with ire. He let loose his breath and nuzzled his head back and forth, pushing himself down to the root of the prick and managing to slip his tongue out. With limber movements he wrapped it about the hanging balls, slicking them with his saliva. The Grandmaster's hips left the comfort of the couch and he lurched forward, mouth making an 'O' shape as he was engulfed by the rich heat. 

“Ho! Hoooohohoho! Ahha! Ah! Ouh thats...thats quite nice!” 

Loki gurgled and held on for as long as he could, gagging heavily in order to keep the focus where he wanted it. He needed to retain a certain position here. If the way to do that was through this bastards cock, than he needed the man to know who was going to keep that shaft happy! He almost began to grow dizzy when the selfish 'Sire' twitched and groaned. Loki felt something hit the back of his throat, leaving a thick, salty taste in his mouth. He smacked his lips, managing to get it all down before his chin was lifted by perfectly trimmed fingers. 

“Well aren't you just full of surprises.” The man chuckled and gave him a pat or two. “Okay. I get it. Loki doesn't like to be overlooked. The demands on my time around here.” he laughed to the crowd of hangers on. “What's a rockstar to do?” And he basked in their amused laughter. 

Loki wriggled his ass around, trying to look as entreating as possible, but before he could say anything delightful, the Grandmaster waved his hand at two very large, beefy men who had been standing at the corners for no functional purpose but to look attractive and be groped by the courtiers. “Havie, Siton, keep my pretty fallen star entertained okay boys? Daddy has business.” He stood, not bothering to cover himself as he moved towards the women. “Ladies, thank you for your patience, I am not ready to entertain.”

Loki made a little shriek as he was lifted by the two men, glaring at the golden back of the Grandmaster! It added insult to injury that he did not even turn back around to be sure his 'fallen star' was going to be well treated. He struggled but a moment, but Havie's hands were quick. He plucked through the leathers with steadfast determination, exposing Loki's pale skin to the room. 

“Ouh look! Another show.” One of the crowd said, taking a drink and coming over to watch the Grandmaster's new toy be played with.

 

Loki gulped down his trepidation. Alright, so this was somewhat new territory, even for him! He squirmed a bit as Siton nibbled along his neck, holding his arms behind his back. Havie's fingers found his nipples and plucked at the buds, enticing them to harden. Fingers dug into his bare hips, pulling his legs apart to show off his lithe figure for the quickly amassing group. Loki groaned out hotly, and began to realize the function of anyone the high and powerful Lord of Sakaar took a liking to. 

You were either there for the pleasure of the Grandmaster, or you were not there at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki knew his position well. He was trapped on a world far from home, under the control and power of a tyrannical overlord who enjoyed controlling the will of others. Not exactly his first time at this particular rodeo. At least this time the man in questioned seemed to like his company better than Thanos had. And while both had sought to use him to their own ends, the Grandmaster only wanted a little entertainment and humility. That was a far cry from conquest, betrayal and destruction. 

For the moment anyhow. 

It was quite clear to him that maintaining a position of favor in this manic court was going to take a fair amount of manipulation. Not the least of which was going to concern keeping the Grandmaster's attention actually on him! Loki stole a quick glance over to where the gaggle of women were pulling at the golden robes, obviously vying for his attention. It would take some fair cunning to get him worked over to where Loki would be the center of the room again. 

Truth be told, he did not know which of the two escorts was Havie and which was Siton. Not that it mattered. They were playthings as much as he was at the moment, there to provide a service for everyones good time. Loki let them peel his clothing away before groaning out in a low, dulcet tone, letting his body become languid between their fingers. “Ouh! You're both such devils!” he teased, biting his lower lip and letting his eyes become wide and helpless. “Please, promise me you'll be gentle with me. It's been so long since I last...ha!”

He closed his eyes, watching through his eyelashes. Sure enough the Grandmaster had heard his plaintive, high pitched moan and was glancing over to see what was going on. Loki knew he was making a dangerous gamble here. Men like the lord of Sakaar liked to put people in positions, but they didn't necessarily want that person to start enjoying themselves too much. Loki knew a possessive nature when he saw one. They key was to get his patron to realize how possessive he was of him. Or rather, how possessive he should be.

Loki rolled his head back, nuzzling his cheek into the neck of who he assumed to be Siton. “You'll be nice, won't you? You won't push me too quickly?” He pouted out his lower lip, trying to appear frightened and docile between the two rouges. Siton smiled down and him and began to nibble at his earlobe, hands wandering his torso, plucking at the pink rosebuds of his nipples. “Ouh!” Loki gasped and rocked his hips back and forth, moving up into the man's lap. 

Havie closed in, trapping Loki between the two of them. This was clearly a dance they'd done before. Hands caressed up and down his body, moving him to and fro. Loki rolled his ass up and laughed a little giddily to realize Siton was already getting hard. “You mean thing!” he teased. “How do you expect me to contend with that!”

“I'll help you.” Havie grinned, spreading the pale thighs to show off prize of Loki's cock and balls. “Don't worry so much, pretty boy. We know what we're doing.”

“Oh I'm sure you do.” He whispered in a coy, throaty voice. In any other circumstance, Loki might actually find himself enjoying this little play. Too bad he had to keep his eye on the goal. “I do want to make for a good show.” he entreated, as if they were the ones helping him to make a nice display. Siton's teeth were at his throat now, and Loki let the man kiss and nibble him all over before he turned around, pretending to squirm between them. 

Havie settled him down with a firm grip, holding his cock in a surprisingly tight fist! “Now don't be in such a rush. The Grandmaster likes a good show.” he warned. “And you don't want to find out what happens if he doesn't like what he sees.”

“I certainly don't.” Loki agreed. “You won't let that happen to me, will you boys?”

“We'll do our best.” Siton offered before catching a nipple between his teeth and biting down enough to make their partner yelp. He reached back behind Loki and pulled his ass cheeks apart, showing off the glossy pink hole to his friend. 

“OH! N-not there! Don't be mean!” Loki pleaded, but when Havie's thumb brushed up against the entry, he clenched down, knowing how much he would enjoy the sudden, spectacular push into his body. The digit made tiny circles, helping to warm up the area before spitting on his entry. Loki bit his lower lip and allowed himself a hungry moan as the first breach of his body began. 

“So nice and tight.” Havie said, preforming for his audience like a professional. At least a half dozen people had gathered around to sip alcohol, smoke a pipe full of something strong, and watch the Grandmaster's newest pet get worked over. If they had any notion of either Loki's or their lord's plans, no one said anything. But there was an air of eager anticipation here that made Loki ill at ease. He despised it when others knew something he didn't. It always felt like they were intentionally plotting against him. 

“Does he feel good back there?” Siton inquired, holding Loki to ensure he didn't squirm too much and mess up their hard work.

“Very good. Makes me wonder how well he'll spread when my cock goes in.” Havie clutched Loki's throat and winked at him. “Did you hear that, pretty boy? I have plans to fuck your wet asshole till my balls are at the entry. Can you handle that?”

Loki peeked back. Yeah, he could handle that. “I-I don't know! I suppose...” he batted his eyelashes at the Grandmaster. “If this is what my Sire wishes me to do, how can I say no?” A new finger played with the inside of his body, and Loki could not deny that these two had talent! A second finger joined the first, intent on helping him stretch open as Siton moved his fingers along with a feather light touch on his cock. 

He crooned out and took on the position of a humble, frightened creature, pulled apart by this hedonism and worried of what it would bring. Of course the Grandmaster would know it to be an act, but it would thrill him none the less. Loki was, in some senses, creating a narrative, and now that he was in the lewd clutches of two rough figures, all he needed was to wait for the 'charming protagonist' to rescue him from his fate. 

A third finger and Loki's brain skipped a beat. For just a second he wondered if he could keep these two to himself for just a little bit longer. Long as it had been since he'd lain with someone, it had been even longer since he'd gotten the proper amount of cock to keep him thoroughly occupied. However, as he heard the familiar swish of fabric, Loki knew he wasn't going to get that lucky. 

“Boys boys boys!” The Grandmaster said, waving his hands as an order for them to disperse. “Now I don't remember telling anybody to be so rough on my little fallen star. Didn't I ask you to play nice?” 

“We're sorry, Grandmaster. Forgive us.” Havie and Siton both bowed down in the most prostrate position, their finely curved asses up in the air. “We only meant to be amusing.”

“Well...you did succeed in being amusing I'll give you that.” The Grandmaster reached out a hand to Loki, helping him up before spinning the naked prince into his arms, wrapping a protective arm of ownership around him. Loki plastered himself to the man's side, cuddling up against him as if saved from the clutches of nefarious ravishers. “Now I'm sure two healthy young men like you can find other ways to keep my guests entertained without assaulting them. Right? Yes? Yeah. Okay now, bye bye. Go do what I paid you to do.” 

Loki couldn't resist a smug look at the four women. They didn't dare let their appearance of lush sexuality drop for an instant. That would be unprofessional and possibly dangerous. But their eyes narrowed at him as if they'd happily slit his throat if they had a knife. 

The Grandmaster was leading him away from the crowd, off from the main room of the ship and into the back corridors. He pressed his hand to a door panel and it slid open welcoming them inside with an ambient blue light and the strong smell of narcotics. Loki was brought in and found himself surrounded what looked more like one big bed, the middle of it containing a table with a large, ornate hookah pipe smoking away. 

“You know I have got to give you credit there,green eyes.” The Grandmaster began as the door slid shut. “You really do know how to keep a guys attention.”

“I can only hope I'm so luck.” Loki preened, tossing back his black curls as he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders. “But really, leaving me all alone after giving me such a taste of you. It was very rude.” He tapped the bottom blue lip. “I'm not sure I forgive you.” he said primly and turned away, crossing his arms in a bratty display. 

“Oh come on baby don't be like that.” The Grandmaster started to tickle along his hips, but Loki only pouted harder, ignoring the gentle touches along his sides. “Come on now, come on, give daddy a kiss.”

“Shant.” Loki teased, moving away from him and crawling over the mass of pillows and blankets. 

His host chuckled and his teeth flashed as he bit his bottom lip. He rolled his eyes in an aroused and very entertained sort of way before he spread his hands open in a placating gesture. “Okay beautiful. Okay. I get what you want.”

“Do you?” Loki asked, turning to bend over a pillow and reach for the hookah pipe, drawing in a big puff before blowing it out around himself. It tasted of almonds, vanilla, and caramel, and his brain buzzed a little as he breathed it in. 

“I do. But I ought to warn you. I uh...I like to think of myself as sharing myself generously. I mean uh, uh when you've got all of this to share, well it would be greedy to keep it all to yourself.” He flaunted, walking over to a chest and undoing it with a key combination. “That would just be plain selfish. And you don't think I'm selfish, do you, Loki?”

“I would never.” He said, careful to watch how he let this go. The man's words conveyed so much danger. It was almost thrilling. “I just want to know I warrant a little more of your time. I promise I can be ever so much more entertaining than those ladies.” he wriggled and tried to see what the Grandmaster had clutched in his hand. 

“I'm sure you can baby. I'm sure you can. Now, I'd uh, I'd like you to do me a little favor, okay?”

“What kind of favor?” Loki took another hit and hummed as the pleasantly drowsy feeling began to make his brain hazy. He started to put down the pipe, aware that too much of this might well take him over! 

“Not a big one. Not a big one, I promise. All I need yourself around okay? Just like that, good boy.” He grinned as Loki laughed and turned himself over, tursting his tight ass up in offering. “Ouh that is a lovely sight. Yeah just like that.” The Grandmaster knelt on the mattress and shuffled over, tapping Loki's knees to tell him to spread his thighs wider. “You know it was cute. Not subtle, mind you, but cute, the way you took on those two big palookas just to make me jealous.” 

“Well...not just to make you jealous.” Loki said.

“Not just to make me jealous?”

“No. I also wanted to make you horny.” His wry laughter turned into a gasp as a hand gripped down on his cock, tugging it back between his legs. “Ahha! Ha! G-g-gently! Please!”

“Ouh now you want it gently huh?” The lord of the realm tsked him as if scolding his bad behavior. “You know something? When I first arrived here, long long long time ago, there all these kingdoms. And the rulers of these kingdoms, would sometimes take concubines, you know what concubines are? Yeah. Hmm okay so you know where I'm going with this.”

“I think I do.” Loki purred, just a bit too buzzed to notice his Sire drawing out a metal device.

“Now they would keep these concubines just for themselves, nobody...absolutely nobody else could touch them on pain of death. And so they would keep them safe, in a seraglio. Now I don't happen to have a seraglio. I'm a very modest man as you can plainly see.” He coughed as he began to fit the tight device about Loki's heavy, erect prick. “But I do believe in maintaining and protecting what belongs to me.”

Loki gurgled, then felt the cold grip of metal begin to encase him. His fluttered back into his more aware state, shaking his limbs awake as he managed to look under himself. A second or two was all it took for him to realize what was being ensnared, and he cringed as he saw the Grandmaster slide the components together neatly. “G-grandmaster...”

“I think we've already discussed this.” He said in a warning, sing-song tone.

“Y-yes. Sire. Yes Sire!” Loki closed his eyes as the metal began to force his cock to tuck back, turning the very large, angry erection into a swollen package between his legs. The ache started ti tingle from his pelvis, stretching outward as though being given a shock of electricity. “Sire...surely you can't mean...”

“Shush. Shush now. Daddy's talking.” He explained and Loki whined obediently. “Now, I think this is gonna help us understand each other a lot better. The way this works is, You wear my little gift, and everybody knows that you, ehehe. You are my...special guy.” He grinned, as if this were the most magnanimous thing he could possibly offer. “Thats whats you wanted right? To be my special guy?”

Loki trembled. He nodded quickly to satisfy the man's ego, but even now he was pulsing, throbbing hungrily for the touch that would let him find release. He fought to keep hold of his wit and looked up at the Grandmaster. “T-truly, Sire, y-you honor me. Such a...a...” he looked down at the gold cage with the little blue locking crystal. “Generous gift!”

“I know. I'm just...I'm so giving. It's a curse, really.” He kissed Loki's chin gently, sighing happily when Loki's tongue flitted out to return the affection. “Now let see...”

To Loki's stunned disbelief, he watched as the Grandmaster took the matching crystal key, strode across the room, popped open one of the windows and tossed it out into the wind as easily as if tossing a bit of garbage. His heart thudded down into his belly and it took every single drop of courage he could muster to not start begging then and there. 

The Grandmaster dusted off his hands with a smile. “So, we have an understanding.” He crawled back over to the massive bed, stroking Loki's shoulders. “I am...so proud of you. You know it takes a lot of courage to make a commitment like this.” He pulled Loki back down to the bed, hovering above him, enjoying the sight of the lean, tightly muscles man beneath him. “You know, somehow, I don't think you're playing anymore, huh?”

Loki swallowed down hard. He licked his lips, making himself spread his legs wide open and show off the encasement. “I...I'm truly grateful for the h-honor you've bestowed on me.” He whispered, trying not to tremble. His mind was racing through the fog. It was a lock. All locks had a key! Any lock could be picked! All he had to do was give himself time and surely he would figure a way out of this. In the meantime, he had to keep his focus. The Grandmaster had done exactly what he wanted. In one move Loki had gone from the basic hanger on to the Lord of Sakaar's special toy. His protected, closely held paramour. Really, things couldn't have gone better if he'd planned them out exactly like this! 

“Of course you are. Hey hey. I know it's gonna take a little getting used to. But you're a resilient guy. I'm sure you'll get there.” He brushed back Loki's hair and sighed. “You look so pretty tonight, you know that?”

“Thank you, Sire.” Loki moaned, trying to convince himself he could manage this as long as he had to. The strain of his erection was truly unbearable! It was like a cramp that went from his navel to his knees! He rolled his hips around, trying to release the tension, trying to adjust himself in some form. “S-sire? May I ask you...does this mean I...I'm not permitted to...”

“You worry to much, you know that? Especially about things that just...well they're not where your focus should be.” It was another warning, and no a subtle one. “See thats part of the problem Loki. You hesitate too much, especially when it comes to the people to whom you uh, you should really be grateful towards. The people you ought to appreciate more.”

“I know, Sire. Forgive me. It...” he put the words together swiftly. “...it's something I know I need to work on. I'm sure with you kind help, your guidance, I can be properly grateful to my generous benefactor.” 

“Hey it's okay. It's okay. I wouldn't have taken you on if I didn't think I could manage.” The Grandmaster sighed happily. “Come on, get up. We've got a party to get back to and I want everybody to see the pretty present I've just given my new boyfriend.”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki remember once, when he had been much younger, he had experienced a humiliation when one of the girl he had a crush on had tricked him out into the middle of the woods. She had promised him a night of seduction in a limpid pool under the moon light. What had happened was he spent an hour in a cold pool only to find out his clothing had been stolen and he was forced to walk back to the castle naked and sneak in through the window. Thor had had himself a fine laugh over that! 

He would have done that a thousand times over rather than this.

The Grandmaster liked prizes. He liked toys. And he liked to be the center of attention. By carting Loki out before the crowd, naked save for the tight metal cage and a collar proclaiming his ownership to the world, he was gaining attention by proxy. Everyone would look at him and whisper about how unusual and exotic it was for their leader to have a pretty new prize to humiliate. Loki did not have to wait long. The moment he walked out, the gasps started. 

“Oh my.”

“Oh dear! Look at the poor thing!” A cackle began behind a fan, and keen eyes watched him.

His face grew warm and he tried to life his head up. The Grandmaster would want him to look encouraged, thrilled for his new position. The creeping sensation rolled over his chest and he shuddered as he tried to make himself look presentable. He knew there was something lush about him. There always had been. And as he turned, showing off the curves of his body, he could hear the coos of admiration. He felt a tug at the pretty blue jewel about his throat and his hips sashayed towards the Grandmasters seat. 

“See now don't you look pretty. Go on. Go on spread yourself out. Give everyone a nice look.” He tapped Loki's thighs, letting the man slide them apart to show off the tight cage pressing up against him. 

Loki could see the expressions of the crowd. Some leered at him with clear desire, wishing they'd caught him first, had the chance to imprison him in such a humiliating manner. It was a selfish and cruel thing, but Loki could hardly blame them. That was the world they lived in. You owned pretty things and you played with them one way or another. Others looked on with curiosity, which was possibly more humiliating than the vacant lust.

“Look at the poor sweet dear.”

“You heard what happened to the Grandmasters last little plaything.” 

Loki had not, and he was very sure he did not want to know. But he tilted his head into the conversation none the less. Better to go forward at least somewhat prepared. 

“Yes I did. Such a pretty. He was so pretty. How unfortunate for him to have ended up in so many pieces in so many cities across Sakaar.”

Loki turned his head away. He'd changed his mind. It was better not to know at all. He felt another tug and the Grandmaster was toying with the coils of his hair very fondly. 

“Well come on now let uh...uh get back to the uh festivities here come on. Is this an orgy ship or an outhouse come on.” He waved and people split up again. Many of them went back to couches and pipes to drug themselves into a giddy stupor. Others began to writhe themselves into one another bodies. “Ouh that one looks nice over there see...” He directed Loki's attention to a group of girls tugging clothing off one another. “Ouh better not get too uh too overly excited. Heh. Wouldn't want to make that cage any tighter than it is huh? Heheh. Heh.”

Loki licked his lips and nodded. He tightened again, trying to control himself now that the stupor of the smoked drugs was wearing off. “You're so kind. So caring.” he lied smoothly and looked up at Grandmaster with sweet eyes, kissing his fingers and looking for more attention. Everything depend upon him playing the right role. He could suffer a little longer. He shifted his hips, wincing against the cage. “Don't you want to have a little fun, Grandmaster?”

“Easy there we'll get to it. Didn't think you uh be this eager once I got you all properly outfitted Huh/ Uh-huh.” he tapped Loki's nose and kissed his cheek. “Come on enjoy the party. Show yourself off. I've got someone to talk to alright. Brunhilde! Come here! Come on I heard you got something impressive for me!”

Loki saw a woman with a half drunk swagger walking towards the Grandmaster. He'd spied her a few times before, usually fighting with the thuggish woman who stood guard for Sakarr's ruler. He knew she brought him fighters for the gladiatorial ring, but other than that he considered her just another of the scrappers. No one of importance. He had bigger things to worry about.

“Whats his problem?” The woman pointed at Loki lounging on the dias.

“Oh. Uh he's just getting used to some the jewelry I bought him. Cute stuff. Cute stuff indeed. I mean not every day you find a guy who doesn't mind a little self control if you know what I mean. You know.” He winked and the woman smiled, looking privately amused. “I mean I know thats not uh...not exactly you're thing.”

“I don't know. Kinda nice when everything is all tucked up and out of the way.” She winked at Loki and got a good look at the silvery contraption. “Kinda cute. I like it.”

“Well you behave yourself and maybe I'll let you borrow him sometime.” The Grandmaster nudged her and laughed. “Come on Loki. Brunhilde here can be an awful lot of fun with the right incentive.”

“Not up for incentives right now. We've got a deal to talk about. And I've got a hell of a contender for you.”


End file.
